


Up All Night

by jake99peralta



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Humor, Romance, ZADE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake99peralta/pseuds/jake99peralta
Summary: Zoe and Wade living their happily ever after. Multi-chapter story, sometimes rated M.





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! The title of this story comes from the song ‘Up All Night’ by Kip Moore, the same song that Wade turned on in Zoe’s car on their way to Mobile to get Lily Anne Lonergan to play at Bluebellapalooza.  
> Thank you SO much for giving this story a shot. This is going to be my first multi chapter Zade fic, at least recently. (If you look waaay back in my fanfics, you can see a few I did years ago). It’s the same theme as my other Zade fics, fluffy, sometimes smutty and honestly not a HUGE story line. I just love reading (and obviously writing) about their day to day lives with each other. I’ve never been a big fan of crazy AU fanfics, at least writing them. Like, I could never write a Zade story where one of them is a spy who saves Bluebell from the soviets during the Cold War. You know what I mean? Lol. I digress. Anyway, this story will be mostly rated ‘not M’ but I’ll warn you all if it gets kind of smutty. Like it is going to in this chapter…. Oops….
> 
> Rating: M… sorry for the deception haha.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still own nothing Hart of Dixie related even though I strongly wish that I did.

She tosses and turns all night long, never finding even a remotely comfortable position in bed. As if she wasn’t annoyed enough she can’t hear anything over Wade sawing logs next to her in what looked like the best sleep of his life. It irritated her to no end.

Seven months pregnant wasn’t supposed to be this hard, she still had two months to go. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong, did. Her ankles were swollen, morning sickness was all-day sickness and didn’t stop after her first trimester, she had heartburn and those were just her biggest annoyances. Speaking of big, she hadn’t seen her feet in months.

The kicking got old real fast too. Their baby was up at all hours of the night doing what she assumed to be tap dancing and right now it was specifically on her bladder. She groaned in annoyance and pulled herself into an upright position as best she could and eased herself onto her feet to make it the five feet to the bathroom of the carriage house. 

Once she was done she reached behind her to flick the bathroom light off and then waddled slowly back to bed, sluggishly squeezing back under the covers. Wade’s arm pulled her back against his chest and his hand rested under her shirt over her belly. 

“Doc, you ok?” He whispered, barely awake. He’d only gotten home from the Rammer Jammer two hours ago since he closed. Her restlessness was obvious to him when he got into bed earlier too. 

“Yeah, I just had to pee, again.” She grumbled. She also really wanted some Cheese Flavies. The knew she was in a mood but the least he could have done was picked her up a bag or two from the Dixie Stop while he was in town. If it were like any other night, she’d ask him to go get her some. Or if were like a few nights ago she’d talk him into going to Daphne for Taco Bell. The baby was hungry and it was making her crabby.

He let out a hint of a laugh as he apologized as if he had personally forced her to have to get up and pee again. “Baby, I’m sorry. We’re almost done.”

Instead of telling him all the ways he was wrong by saying ‘we’re’ almost done, she decided to scratch an itch of hers because she knew he didn’t mean to irritate her. Besides, if she couldn’t get any sleep there was no way she was going to let him get any.

Zoe used her weight to push Wade onto his back and then slid underneath the covers. She’d been meaning to try something. Once she pulled his skin tight boxers down and off to reveal the goods, she got to work and tried the something she had been thinking about for months. Just like everything else that was flaring up due to her pregnancy, her hormones were too. 

“Fuck, Zoe…” He groaned as he felt her petite hand wrap around his shaft and start massaging. He thought about how he shouldn’t be letting her do this to him right now, he should be doing this to her instead. But it had been weeks since she was in the mood to do anything remotely sexual and he was already lost in her touch. He’d return the favor shortly. 

The way she was touching him was going to end this little charade of hers embarrassingly soon though. He tried everything he could do to hold on for as long as he could but it wasn’t working. Not only was she rubbing his cock in a way that made him want to sing dirty profanities but the effort it took him to hold himself together drenched him in thin layer of sweat. 

Her tongue circled the head of his cock, licking around and around. For all of about one second he thought she stopped, but then felt the touch of her tongue and touch on his tight balls and all the way up his shaft as if he were a popsicle in the middle of a Bluebell heatwave. All he could feel was her trying to get every last drop of him before it was too late.

He couldn’t take it. His hands were in her hair, holding her tight as she eventually was gagging on every inch of him. Everything became a blur when she hummed so lightly the only way he knew she was doing it was by the vibrations around his cock that she was still swallowing.

Several minutes later Wade laid still on his back with wide eyes and a stupid grin on his face as he tried to catch his breath. “Where the hell did you learn that?” He asked her, undoubtedly speaking about what she just did to him under the covers. That was unlike something she nor anyone else had ever done to him and he was amazed.   
“Medical journal. Page 59, how an intense oral sexual stimulation can actually strengthen the walls of your heart while releasing enough serotonin to lower blood pressure.” She mumbled, getting overly medically jargonish and technical, therefore losing his attention. He regretted asking, he just wanted her to do that to him again. 

There was a long pause on his end. “…So you were trying to… lower my blood pressure?” He chuckled, caressing every sensitive part of her body, making her groan. Doing that to him turned her on more than she ever thought it would have. Her nerves were on fire. 

“You eat too much fried food, we’ve talked about this,” Zoe teased him, “But can you blame me if I also was thinking about how grateful I am to have a man like you who takes care of me, and takes care of our baby like you do? If all I wanted to do was make you cum so hard you saw stars?

“Zoe…” His voice broke the new silence and whispered directly into her ear after she spewed her latest vulgarity. He was nothing more than a horny teenager these days who had been left unsupervised. Sex was the only thing on his mind it seemed and she wasn’t helping, and actually, she was the reason. His hot breath on her neck made her shiver with arousal and the panties she should have taken off earlier were now damp with the excitement he caused her.

He tore them off, not having the energy after the orgasm she just gave him to tangle under the covers to help her get them off. She gasped when the sound of the lace taring filled the air. 

“Wade!” She giggled, “Those were my favorite pair of Stella McCartney panties, well at least of the ones that still fit me anyways.” 

He hushed her with his lips, pulling her puffy pink bottom lip between his and gently pushing his tongue into her mouth in the way that usually could hush her up. She could bill him for the panties later, they were the last of his concerns at the moment and soon they’d be the last of hers too.

This is where he planned on finding a position for them where she could be comfortable and still get off like he needed her to do. What surprised him was when she pushed him onto his back again and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips closely and grinning wildly. His dick was already as hard as it was earlier, standing to full attention in front of her just from the site in front of him. She was dripping all over his thighs in anticipation for what she knew she was about to do. 

“Good lord you are sexy like this,” he sang, looking up at the gorgeous woman sitting on top of him. “Mmm, mmm, mmm.” he made the same sounds he made when he kissed the hell out of her, the sounds that made the rosy red blush appear on her porcelain face instantaneously even if she was more confident now than he’d ever seen her. Something about the pregnancy gave her a sureness and a glow that was sexy as hell. 

“Like what?” she asked, wondering if he was referring to pregnant, confident or both. His hands found their way to her thick brown locks and pulled her face down to his. He kissed the corner of her mouth and up her jaw until he reached her ear, “Glowing. Confident. Bossy as ever.”

She grinned at him, lately he was saying all the right things. Her chocolate eyes gazed intently at him and took in the desire on his face until his hands found her hips and lifted her up to sink down onto him and they rolled back in her head. When Zoe rocked her hips back and forth, taking him for all he had, he had to physically hold back from blowing his load again and ruining all her fun.

She steadied herself with her hands on his chiseled chest and concentrated on working every muscle she had. Instead of letting him turn her into a pile of mush, she used him for exactly what she needed, and where she needed it. Her orgasm came on as quickly as it all began. He couldn’t think past the way she was squeezing his dick between her center and nearly milking him for all he had while she finished. Seconds later he was trying to catch his breath for the second time that night, even after once again, she did all the work. 

Not only was the sex more intense than ever in her current state, but so was the cuddling. He’d never admit to being a cuddler and he probably wouldn’t have had to before her, because he never was. but now that’s all he had on his mind. Wade pulled her close to him and kissed every bare inch of skin he could reach. His rough hands snaked around her soft body, making a stop at their favorite place, her breasts. 

Her light pink nipples were hard between his fingers and although he didn’t think they’d be going for another round, he felt the need to take them between his fingers and stop to appreciate them. “Hey!” She whined, knowing full well where it was heading. 

“I can’t help it.” He gave her a sideways grin that killed her a little and looked down at her breasts below him, “They’re so big right now. I want to,” he started saying but never finished the sentence because he took the opportunity to bury his face in them, kissing and licking at every curve. 

Zoe’s head sank back on her pillow and round three continued. This time he returned every single favor and they were both able to pass out and sleep soundly for at least the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really didn’t intend to make it that dirty. It just kind of spiraled. Btw: I clearly made up the medical journal sex stuff. To my knowledge there is probably no truth to any of that ‘medical’ garbage I just typed, but if there is you can sign me up lolol. Anyway, the next few chapters all have a clear outline and are significantly less sexy. Unless I have any special requests of course lol. 
> 
> Reviews would make my day : )


End file.
